


Only Better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Winter's Bone (2010)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Military, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gail writes her infrequent letters.





	Only Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Winter's Bone' nor am I profiting off this.

Gail writes her infrequent letters. The first one curses Floyd for running off, but good riddance, right? Stole a couple things from the pantry and a pack of cigarettes. Sonny and Ashlee come to collect her and Ned. 

Two extra mouths to feed, but a spare worker. Gail cleans out the trailer and moves into her bedroom. 

The second letter reassures her about home. Sonny is a Dolly. Sonny can skin squirrels and bargain even better than she did. Ashlee dotes on Ned like her personal baby. 

The third letter swears things are only getting better, sweet pea. Love you.


End file.
